Joseph Cheney (1726-1810)
}} Joseph Cheney (1726-1810) - New England Settler American Revolutionary War Veteran Vital Stats * Son of Daniel Cheney III (1699-1791) and Sarah Littlefield (1695-1791) * 1726-Feb-07 : Birth at Wells, York Co, Maine * 1750-Jan-26 : Married to Dorcus Stewart (1735-1817) at Wells, York Co, Maine * 1810 ? : Died at Wells, York Co, Maine Biography When Joseph was eleven years of age, there was a famine in New England, the Winter was exceptionally severe. This saying went out from Wells, Maine, "No corn, no hay, and there is not a peck of potatoes to eat in all of the eastern country". They were received to full communion in the church April 25, 1756. His name appears in a roll of soldiers who enlisted in Wells, Me. May 19, 1777, and served two months and 16 days at R.I. in Moultons co. of Col. J Titcomb's regt". Served the same amount of time as his son Samuel" He received tracts of land in Wells from his father in 1753 and 1761. "Widow Dorcas Chaney died of Palsy Jan. 9, 1817, aged 84 years" Cheney Book page 255 C. H. Pope Will of Joseph Cheney WILL OF JOSEPH CHENEY of Wells Maine ,yeoman (YCP 19:410) Being weak in body, To my wife Dorcas Cheney, my 1/2 of the dwl house I now live in for her sole u&i during her nat life; 1/2 of my homestead and 1/2 of all my other lands for her U&I dur her nat life; all my h/h furniture with all my cows and sheep. To my son Samuel Cheney, all my homestead in Wells with all my outlands; my 1/2 of the dwelling house and the whole of the barn; the residue of my stock. If my 2 daughters Dorothy and Abigail should remain single after the dec of their mother Dorcas Cheney, I will that they have the u&i of the back room in part of the house; also the bedroom in the N end of sd house and the privilege of 1/2 the kitchen and the whole chamber over the kitchen; also the u&i of 2a of land lying in the orchard fieldadj land of Samuel Curtis to hold to them dur their nat lives or as long as they shall remain single. To my so Eliphalet Cheney, $1 within 6 months aft my dec. To the heirs of my son Daniel Cheney decd, $1 within 6m aft my dec. To my son Joseph Cheney jun, $1 within 6m aft my dec. To my son BENJAMIN (OUR LINE) , $1 within 6m aft my dec. To my so James Cheney, $1 within 6m of my dec.To my son John Cheney, $1 within 6m of my dec.To my dau. Sarah Boston, $1 within 6m aft my dec.To my dau Mercy Boston, $1 within 6m after my dec. To my dau Dorcas Boston, $1 within 6m aft my des.To my daus Dorothy and Abigail, $1 each within 6m aft my dec. To my so Samuel Cheney, all the residue of my RE and PE. Appt my son Samuel Cheney sole exer. Dated 13 Dec. 1803. Signed with his signature. Witnesses: Samuel Curtis, Jerem Hubbard, Joseph Wheelwright In Probate: 16 Jan 1804 Copied letter for letter. T.Thompson Wells Maine Founded in 1643, Wells, Maine is the third-oldest town in Maine. The population in 2010 was 9,589. Wells Beach is a popular summer destination. Many early Wells settlers joined the Continental Army and were Revolutionary War heroes including Captains Samuel Gooch, Nathanial Littlefield, and Jeremiah Storer. It is located near the southeastern tip of Maine. The town developed as a farming community, producing hay and vegetables. Other industries included shipbuilding and fisheries. During the Winter of 1746-7 the Indians had attacked Falmouth, Scarbor, and Saco, neighboring towns of Wells. Several were killed, others were caputred and were taken captive to Canada where the French held them for ransom. In 1750, the first charity ward of Wells was the original "Old Dan Tucker". Family of Joseph & Dorcas Cheney All children born in Wells, York Co, Maine # Dorcas Cheney # Sarah Cheney (1753-?) # Eliphalet Cheney (1755-1829) # Mary Cheney (1757-1779) # Joseph Cheney Jr (1759-1815) # Benjamin Cheney (1763-1840) - Revolutionary War Soldier # James Cheney (1765-1846) # John Cheney (1767-1800) # Samuel Cheney (1772-1800) # Dorothy Cheney (1775-1776) # Abigail Cheney (1777-1842) # Olive Cheney (1777-1778) Vital Records Maine Birth Record "Maine, Births and Christenings, 1739-1900," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/F4MT-ZKS : accessed 10 Jul 2014), Joseph Chaney, 07 Feb 1726; citing Wells, York, Maine; FHL microfilm 12622. * Male: Joseph Cheney * Date: 07 Feb 1726 * Father: Daniel Chaney * Mother: Sarah Chaney References * Cheney Family Ancestry * Benjamin Cheney Immigrant Ancestors * Cheney Family Genealogy __SHOWFACTBOX__